


Writers block

by Angel_Noir



Series: Emily's drabbles. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forgive me! >., I'm soo going to hell., I'm sorry mortals!, It came to me in the bath..., My First Fanfic, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skeledick., Skeleton Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Noir/pseuds/Angel_Noir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're currently living with Sans and decide to try your hand at writing... so Sans decides to help you~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writers block

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people~ This is my first ever fic so please be patient with me! Also, if you're not into magic skeledicks and/ or Sans being a dominant asshole, you know where the back button is!

 "Hey, kiddo, you alright?" You sleepily opened your eyes to look up at Sans' concerned face before jumping out of the kitchen chair  
"Wha-! Oh, hey Sans. I'm just a little tired, that's all. All this writing has got me kinda sleepy..." You yawn and rub the sleep from your eyes  
"Well, whatcha writing about Babydoll? Something scary? Something _humerus?_ " You giggle a little at the terrible pun and drag yourself up off the kitchen floor 

"No, I'm trying my hand with a _'romance'_ story but I can't think of anything..." You could swear that Sans' grin became predatory as he closed in on you, gripping your jaw between his fingers "I could always help you... y'know, base it of real life." His voice is deep and husky which makes you blush and try to take a step back but you hit the wall 

"Don't bother Kiddo, I know how much you want it. At night when you think that Pap and I are asleep? I know **exactly** what you're up to." Your eyes grow wide and your face gets even redder with shame and embarrassment, you try to hide behind your hands but Sans pins them above your head "Bring them down and you'll regret it." He growled into your ear, making you wet and let out a small moan. Suddenly, you're on your knees with a brightly glowing, blue dick in front of your face

"Sans I-" before you can even properly begin your sentence, sans had taken advantage of your mouth and had begun thrusting roughly into you, making you gag, choke and drool around his thick member.

"Ah- kid, you're amazing- nngg..." he grunts as he pulls harshly on your hair, giving him more control over the movement of your head. You glare up at Sans but he just grins down at you  


"Don't give me that look ,Babydoll, I know how much you're enjoying this. I mean, just look at you... _you're soaking_ " Sans presses his toes against the front of your jeans making you moan wantonly around his cock and causing him to pry further down into your throat  


"Ah, shit babe. Your throat is so good..." he groans, pulling himself out of your mouth before he cums, giving you a chance to catch your breath before turning around and slamming you against the wall  


"S-Sans! You've got to stop, Pap is still home!" You cry as Sans yanks down your jeans to reveal your dripping sex  


"You say that you want me to stop, yet you're not wearing any underwear and you're practically leaking..." A blue appendage emerges from his mouth and he drags it across your lips causing you to moan into the wall  


"S-Sans-!" You pant, trying to gather your thoughts  


"Now you're moaning like a little whore, I don't think you meant it when you told me to stop..." He grins and plunges his tongue into you without warning and you let out a shaky breath  


"P-please, Sa- ah- ns, p-please don't stop!"  He thrusts his tongue in a few more times before removing it and replacing it with something thicker and way more satisfying  


"Oh my god, you're so fucking tight kiddo. I-"  


" **SANS, HUMAN! I HEAR NOISES. IS EVERYTHING OKAY?!"** Papyrus called down, a hint of concern in his voice 

"Everything's fine Pap. Everything's just _fine._ " He exaggerates the 'fine' with a harsh jerk of his hips which makes you cum all over his thick cock  


"Oh fuck..." You moan, bringing your hand down to play with your clit as you try to pleasure yourself further but suddenly Sans it gone from inside of you and you whimper from the loss of feeling full  


"Sans..?" You look back at him with desperate need on your face  


"What did I say?" He looks at you with a hint of mocking disappointment on his face. You're utterly confused and try to push your hips back onto Sans' dripping member but he holds you just above it, occasionally grazing your lips with his tip

"I said; What did I say?" He growls into your ear and digs his fingers into your hips and it suddenly hits you like a rock  


"N-not to bring my hands down... or I'd regret it." You lock into his sockets with pure lust and want in your eyes. Sans grins and impales you back onto him  


"You're lucky that I'm feeling generous today... and that you feel so fuckin' good." He thrusts becoming harsher and faster and the grip on your hips getting tighter, littering them with various bruises. His breathing hitches which signals that he's about to cum so you clamp down on him  


"I-I'm gonna- hnngg..." Sans moans loudly into the back of your neck and drags his tongue up one side, making you shiver. He slowly pulls out, both of you sighing from the feeling, before giving you a deep passionate kiss  


"I wasn't too rough, was I?" Sans asks, wrapping his arm around you and kissing you again. You shake your head and get up to go take a shower but a tall figure is blocking the way

" **S-SANS, H-HUMAN..."** Papyrus looks completely baffled but you just giggle, give him a small kiss on the cheek  


"One day you'll understand, Pap. Don't you worry." You then leave the kitchen and make your way to Sans' room.  



End file.
